Walking Dead Season 5 Death Predictions
by thesadguy
Summary: Doing an article on who I think will die for Season 5 of The Walking Dead. Contains spoilers from the comic books and the TV series.


**Hello and welcome as you are about to read this article. This will be doing my overall predictions on who l think will die for Season 5 of the Walking Dead. This WILL contain spoilers from the TV and comic book series of the Walking Dead, so if you are not caught up** **be wary on reading this. **

**Also if you guys want, I will give my thoughts on how the characters might die in the next chapter. Please comment or send a question if would like to know my thoughts about your Walking Dead question or comment. **

**This is before the trailer was released for Season 5 for later readers, so I may update this based on that.**

**Rick Grimes: **It's pretty obvious that Rick won't die in the TV series at this point. I realize that there is an **off-chance** that the show could kill him off and that the actor (Andrew Lincoln) may not want to do the role anymore. But Rick is our main protagonist and we've seen so far four seasons from his point of view and he is the leading man with much too interesting storyline revolving around him. We have seen less focus on him in Season 4 and more focus on other characters like Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon, Carl Grimes, and more characters. He's still alive in the comic book series as well and I'm going to have to say that I don't think that Rick Grimes will die in Season 5.

**Carl Grimes: **Being the leading character's son, I'm going to have to say that Carl will also survive Season 5. He's the motivation that Rick is alive and he is the only surviving child and child from the main cast, so he is the only perspective from a child's point of view. So much of the show focuses on him growing up in the zombie apocalypse and losing his mother and friends, and he thinks he lost his baby sister, Judith. He is a very interesting perspective and character on the show so I think that he will survive.

**Daryl Dixon: **Daryl is a part of Rick's "core group" and if they didn't kill him off in Season 4 for shock value, then they won't do it now. He's a really cool character who is original and not in the comics. He has a lot of potential for the series, he's Rick's right-hand man, he's seen so much and has been through a lot with Merle's death, Beth's kidnapping, watching Herschel die (which he blamed himself on), and he's so bad-ass with not just the crossbow, but his other weapons too. He's too popular with the Dixon Diehards and the producers say they can kill him off at anytime, but with the good story they have planned they don't want to risk getting cancelled. So Daryl lives.

**Glenn Rhee: **Glenn is a part of the Season 1 group that only consists of five members, and I think that he's the next one to go. I also think that he'll die within the first three to four episodes. It would create a lot of shock from the fans, it would be really emotional killing him off at this point, it would heavily impact Rick and the group (especially his wife, Maggie Greene), and it would give them more hatred towards Terminus since Glenn is such an amazing character. Also we haven't had a main character death since Season 4 with Hershel and the Governor in episode 8, and it would be much bigger than their deaths. It would also give Rick's group a reason to fight Terminus instead of escaping and taking their chances on the road and running. Glenn's death would create great story and he's a character who I personally like, but I think that Glenn will die in Season 5.

**Carol Pelitier: **Carol is a very expendable character since at this point in the comics, she is not alive. She is also much different from her comic series counterpart. She's stronger mentally, emotionally, and physically. She played a much bigger role for the group and is very important to them. She is also a possible love interest for Daryl Dixon and she would be a very interesting piece for the story. I think that she will survive Season 5, but I wouldn't be that surprised if they killed her off. Think about this, with everything that Rick has done while the prison got destroyed becoming a more brutal man will he accept Carol back into the group? Plus only a few characters know what she's done as far as we know so if the secret came out would it create distrust, which I think will be a main theme for this season, and cause the group to maybe shun her. I won't go too deep into it, maybe I'll write another article for it but I think Carol will survive season 5.

**Michonne: **Michonne believe it or not is an expendable character at this point. I view her as somebody that they could kill off late in season 5 for shock value, but she's too important to Rick and Carl, she has good story in the comic book series and is still alive in it, and she's really cool to watch as a fan with her samurai sword. She has a lot of potential, but she has romances in the comic book series with Tyreese and Morgan. I think that giving Michonne a love interest would be another reason to keep her alive, and even though she is Carl's "mother", losing Michonne would really shape Carl. I don't think that they should kill her or that they will kill her so I think that Michonne will survive Season 5.

**Tyreese: **Tyreese, in the comic book series, gets be-headed by the Governor and Hershel gets shot in the prison attack. Since Tyreese is still alive at this point, he's fair game. He does have Rick's daughter and Rick will owe a great debt to Tyreese who saved his baby daughter and could possibly assist them in getting out of Terminus. Rick and Tyreese in the comic book series are really good friends and I want to see some of that friendship in the TV series and he is a much different character in the TV series so it would create different storyline and situations. Tyreese is fair game, but I think that he will survive Season 5.

**Maggie Greene: **There are a lot of routes that could happen with Maggie. If Glenn dies, then it might really push her over the edge where she went through so much and against the odds finds him again only for him to get killed by people who tricked them. She might also want to live on for Glenn. She does have more friends in Bob Stookey and Sasha so they might help her to carry on. Maggie tries to commit suicide in the comic books at this point, but passes out for a long while. She survives it because Glenn convinces the group not to shoot her. Also she's currently alive in the comic book series. I think that they will kill Glenn so Maggie will think that she lost all her family and her husband and has nothing to live for. I think that she'll commit suicide and die in Season 5 making another huge impact for the group and the show.

**Beth Greene: **Beth is an original character in the Walking Dead TV Series. We don't know what happened to Beth, but that will be answered in Season 5. I think that Father Gabriel has taken her at the house where maybe she was in trouble and he saved her. She has great story potential being an original character and if Glenn and Maggie die, or one dies then that would also help her story. Also a potential love interest for Daryl according to others, but I don't see that happening. Still though, they have a great relationship and it would be really heart-warming for them to re-unite. If Gabriel did take her, then she could possibly vouge for Father Gabriel and help him earn the group's trust. I think that Beth will survive Season 5.

**Gareth: **We will find out about Terminus and their people, according to Robert Kirkman, and "why they do the thangs they do" and why they are who they are. I think Gareth is just one of those one season villains only, not like the Governor where he survived a season and a half. We will see more concentration on Gareth, but they only take a few issues with the Hunters storyline and I think that they will somewhat base it off of that. I don't even know if Gareth will even survive past the half way point of the season, but I 100% sure think that Gareth is dead for Season 5. I think that Gareth will survive around 10 episodes and that mostly all the Terminus people will die and we'll get to see the group on the road for a few episodes, and this could be how Rick re-unites with Morgan.

**Bob Stookey: **There are so many unanswered questions for Bob's character. He's way too new and we haven't seen a lot out of him. We don't know why he's an alcoholic, most of the group doesn't know about it, we don't know what Bob might do if he finds another bottle, and him and Sasha could be another romance. Basically, we don't know much of his past. This character has too much potential and the group needs his medical expertise since Hershel's death means that he is the only one with medical knowledge. I think that Bob will survive Season 5.

**Sasha: **I'm a bit surprised that Sasha survived Season 4, but even with her potential romance with Bob Stookey and re-uniting with Tyreese won't save her. I think that she should die for the TV series. If her and Bob got into a romance, then her death might get a reaction out of him. Tyreese managed to make peace with his girlfriend's death and he seems very reasonable, but what could Sasha's death do to him? I also don't really like Sasha all that much and there is a good chance of her dying. I know that the same has been said about Beth and Carol earlier, but honestly the main cast is too big and they added many main characters and only killed off two in season 4. They need to even themselves out for season 5, and Sasha's death will help that.

**Abraham Ford: **There is no way in hell that Abraham dies in season 5. He's way too new and is going to be in the leadership competition or could compete with Daryl and Tyreese for the spot of Rick's right hand man. They have a lot of good story in the comic books and Abraham will not die in Season 5.

**Eugene Porter: **Same thing as Abraham. No way he dies either. Again too new and could create really good story. I also think for some reason that he's going to be involved in Glenn's possible death. I think that the group will be escaping Terminus and Rick (like in the comics) will take Eugene's radio and call for help only to find out he's full of shit. Glenn will get shot then and it will make it harder for Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita to earn Rick's trust. Eugene lives.

Also if your curious, Glenn survives the Hunters in the comic book series but gets shot in the leg.

**Rosita Espinosa: **Again. Too new. A lot of potential. She survives Season 5.

**Father Gabriel Stokes:** Gabriel is too new. A lot more potential than in the comics because he, at least I think, saved Beth. He has a dark secret though that might not make the group trust him, and all kind of shit could break loose. Gabriel is too new and is still alive in the comic book series. So I think that he'll survive Season 5.

**Tara Chambler: **The only homosexual character on the show and the only character from the Governor's side of the Prison attack screams for good storyline in trying to gain Rick's trust while adding a different perspective. It might also make Rick think about that maybe there are a few good Terminus people and might let a couple of people they save while they get out join them. Tara could die in Season 5, but the show has never had a main character be part of the main cast for just one season though. It's a tough call with Tara, but I think she'll survive Season 5.

**Morgan Jones: **Morgan will return for Season 5. When that will be, I don't know. I think that after the Terminus situation is resolved then the group will head to Alexandria and run into him on the road. Or what's possible is that they take it from the comics and have Rick, Carl, and Abraham go into his town and bring him back along with a crap ton of weapons. He could even be trapped in Terminus or be a part of Gareth's group. I tend to think that they will introduce him and dedicate an episode to him like in season 3. He will be killed off in that episode or he will join Rick's group and become part of the main cast. Personally for shock value and because of the impact it will have on Rick, I think that Morgan will die in Season 5.

**Judith Grimes: **Rick's baby girl and Carl's little sister will give the duo more hope and will make them in debt to Tyreese. It will fill them with happiness and even though the show constantly puts our characters through major struggles, I think that Judith will survive Season 5.

**Thank you for reading this, please tell me what you think or send me a question or comment if you want to. Let me know if you want to have me make another chapter on how I think each character will die in the series lifetime. Peace out. **


End file.
